<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cornflower Took by VoidMatron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048784">Cornflower Took</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidMatron/pseuds/VoidMatron'>VoidMatron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legendarium [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bofur is a Sweetheart, Deaf Character, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Female Character of Color, Magical Hobbits, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidMatron/pseuds/VoidMatron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cornflower struggles to gain the Company's trust, yet for one particular Dwarf, he finds himself oddly drawn to the Hobbit woman.</p><p>Unbeknownst to Bofur, his curiosity brings forth a newfound friendship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bofur (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legendarium [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cornflower Took</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I'm not so sure about this, Gandalf. You said our fourteenth member would be a burglar, not some dim little girl," Dori bemused awkwardly as he looked over his shoulder to glance behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aye the whole mute thing got's me a bit weirded out," Nori added as he looked back as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small figure sat atop the Shire pony, following along a bit further back with Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur to stare at them quietly as they spoke. Bright blue eyes, lavender hair, and looking oddly frail, Cornflower Took had a vibe about her that the Dwarves simply didn't take onto and still hadn't even now. It had been Gandalf's insistence that they allow Cornflower to join them in Bilbo's stead and even then Gandalf had been quite disappointed in Mr. Baggins refusal to join them, but Miss Took was roaring and ready. Up before sunrise--before any of them--and even meeting them along the path into Breelands with a satchel of fur and leather hanging over her shoulder and down her side, a dark blue cloak that was two sizes too big, and Bilbo's red jacket to keep warm. Barefooted and grinning broad, none of them had expected </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Gandalf insisted. Tookish Hobbitfolk were keen and fast both in hand and mind. Foolish, but they made up for it with passion and an impish thirst for adventure. Of course Bilbo would harbor more caution and concern if he were present, but who could deny the wanderlust of a Took?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be as it may of your suspicions, Master Dori, but that 'dim little girl' just saved your life from three trolls that were going to eat you. As for her silence, she'll speak when she finds reason to. See it as a blessing that she doesn't bicker and complain," Gandalf scoffed smugly as he looked back at Cornflower who was leaning to see what Bifur was whittling away at.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>had been an unexpected surprise for all of them. Trolls were quite the surprise, to be caught so off guard and quickly captured had been Cornflower to blame to some extent, but she had managed to distract the trolls long enough by snapping up at the massive monsters, speaking up for the first time to have her words almost sound grating. It was the first time any of them heard her speak, words semi-formed and sounded as if she had a cleft palate, yet the trolls were weirdly drawn to Cornflower when they noticed more details and were quick to go into excited hysterics when they realized exactly what she was, then came Kree, the cawing and croaking of a bothersome crow swooping dive bombs to peck at eyes and ears that only followed with Cornflower grabbing one of Dwalin's small hand axes and slicing pinkie toe of the smallest troll clean off from the foot which caused such a howling commotion! It gave Gandalf plenty of time to spring his surprise attack of smashing stone to break open the sunrise, which made the trolls turn to stone and stand where they were forever more with faces contorted in agony. Praise was had, but short lived since Cornflower appeared to brush most of their words off by quickly pulling away to point out a cave that she ran into with Gandalf protesting for her to stop, but she didn't seem to listen as she shuffled around before grunting at trying to pull at what appeared to be a sword far too big for her to haul on her own. Looting the troll's horde came with rewards on all fronts; chests of gold and pearls, weapons from passing travelers, spices long since expired, leathers that reeked of troll grease, but brought along just in case. Then came the Elven made weapons that was quite a shock more to Gandalf than anyone else,  he and Thorin both gladly took the two blades for their own. Cornflower reaped her own rewards by tugging free a silver elven bow wrought with pearls that had to have been made for a mere child, she slung it upon her back proudly which donned chuckles from the Dwarves with amusement. A toy for the youngling of course, why not?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Company progressed onward nonetheless, Thorin hellbent to keep going before they needed to rest once more. They traveled for what seemed like days, finally breaking free from Breelands territory and upon the edges of the great mountainside where they decided to make camp for the night before moving on. Most of them seemed to glance at Cornflower climbing off the pony, cooing at the beast gently while rubbing over its nose while feeding it slices of apple. They found her affection with animals strange and far too uncommon, but she kept the horses quiet and docile so they left her be. Thorin on the other hand, found it all to be entirely concerning for their own good. Their responsibility was to the Quest, not babysitting! The fact Gandalf had been so easily swayed by a mere child had left a sour note for all of them and was now causing an argument which was gradually becoming a shouting match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The fact that you put doubt upon my trust is what I find bothersome, at best infuriating! Was it not enough that when you called for my help that I answered? Who gave you the map? The key?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That as it may, this quest is far too dangerous for her sort! As we agreed upon at first--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes at first! You harbored no liability and she came along willingly! She understands the risk and signed the document--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But she is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>I am not!</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shrill voice made them flinch as they both turned to look down at Cornflower who was glaring up at Thorin with clear defiance. She huffed out a frustrated breath and began moving her hands in a sharp way that had them all gasping and Gandalf raising his brows in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What sorcery is this? Did you--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How could I? I barely know Khûz, let alone your sign language. It appears Miss Took wishes to speak finally. Oh that's quite lovely, I was going mad trying to translate. Hobbityla is a rather difficult speech."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all looking at Cornflower who was signing to them rather quickly, Thorin watched her gestures and it came with a glance towards Bofur being given an upnod as the Dwarf cleared his throat to translate.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I am not a child. I am thirty plus almost twenty more-- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thirty and twenty, I don't--oh! </span>
  <em>
    <span>She's almost fifty!?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That new bit of information had them guffawing with doubt as Cornflower looked about before looking up at Thorin with sharp eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just because Dwarves age like milk in the sun, that gives no excuse for you to mock me!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bofur snorted out loud at the remark, breaking out in his own laughter that was followed by a few others snickering behind their hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ask her where she came to learn our language," Thorin ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment where Bofur and Cornflower were moving their hands about quickly, then Bifur joined them as they seemed to bombard Cornflower in a way that made her flustered with ears twitching and lavender hair bristling much like the back of an angry cat. She raised both of her small hands to stop them both before quickly signing back at them while looking away in anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Barzûl! Ikňaag!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bifur snapped angrily before spitting at the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bofur pushed Bifur back, pointing at him to stop being vulgar as he waved his hand to sign more insults that only caused Cornflower to turn her back at them with arms crossed over her chest in quiet defiance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What she say?" Dwalin groused with frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She said that she "borrowed" a book from some merchant Dwarves a bit ago, but how she's gone about explainin' it's been quite a while since she's bothered to give it back. Taught herself the ol Khûz sign language from that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, she's a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Borrower," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nori sneered while turning up his nose with distaste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They glanced at him curiously for explanation and Nori was more than welcome to explain as he took a step forward to stand in front of Cornflower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Borrowers are like thieves, but half arsed and like to play tricks. We thieves tend to look down at their silly antics since they tend to give us a bad name."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>We?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dori wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Borrowers </span>
  </em>
  <span>borrow. They gots some kinda weird code where they don't exactly see it as stealing since if ya steal, ya keep it for good. Borrowers tend to be rather deceptive like thieves in takin yer belongings, but will eventually give them back. Sometimes better. Often worse. I've heard of them sorta being about in Luín, but never thought one to be a damned Hobbit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nori's right, Hobbits be too peaceful for their own good--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well now I didn't say </span>
  <em>
    <span>that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I've heard plenty of stories of Dwarves and Manfolk going into their territory, but never coming out either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aye, but most of the time they're a friendly lot," Bofur corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bofur's quite correct. Hobbitfolk are only vicious if you encroach upon what they deem as their territory. Nevertheless--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She steals from Dwarves," Thorin interjected with contempt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Borrowed," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bofur corrected a little too sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet it seemed the growing confrontation was quickly laid to rest by Gandalf braying a few quick warnings that it was late and what they all needed was a meal and some rest to alleviate their obviously poor dispositions. Camping was something of a chore that they all participated in, more so the Dwarves hellbent on getting supper prepared so they could fully settle down for the night. Cornflower didnt engage them as fully as she had other nights, this time she kept to herself; hunkering down upon her bed roll a good few feet away with her back still towards them. Tension was had at first, but as Bombur and Bofur began serving up the freshly made stew, the tension began to be replaced with a peaceful merriment of story telling, a few songs, and even some jokes to garner the occasional belching chuckle. Bofur couldn't really keep his attention focused on Balin's tale, he was far too distracted by looking over at Cornflower, watching her little tics and twitches as she appeared to be entertaining that bothersome crow who was happily nipping away at her fingers to pluck caught beetles free. For some reason, he found himself oddly amused by Cornflower in ways that he'd never expected; most Hobbits kept to their borders save for a scant few who settled near and around Bree, but even then they were an awfully elusive lot that weren't keen on outsiders. How many times had he and Bifur traveled between the great winding trenches of creek beds and rivers looking upon the great bramble wall of ivy and nettles that towered so high that a cold shadow loomed ominously at their presence? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Clearly it's to keep whatever great evil within. Why else would they build walls so high? </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was something Bifur always took to mention whenever they had to walk around. How mistaken they were when they finally fell eyes upon the mystical wonderland of the Hobbit's territory. Like stepping into a storybook where time was frozen and the dark of Middle Earth never touched. It flourished with bounty so vibrantly that the very air was magic in itself that they all felt when  escorted through those mystifying lands. Bofur had realized only then that those walls weren't set up to keep something contained, but to </span>
  <em>
    <span>keep everyone else out. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It only brought a newfound curiosity that he couldn't put away and it drove Bofur to stand with bowl in hand to refill with stew before moving towards Cornflower to sit himself by her side. She didn't bother to look up right away, her bird companion puffing up then hopping off to chase more beetles in the grass to leave the two of them to sit quietly. At first, Cornflower denied the offering of the stew, but her mood quickly changed when Bofur smirked at hearing her stomach bellow with demand. She ate quickly, head down and crusty bread being used as a spoon to shovel chunks of the stew onto her mouth. Bofur watched quietly for some time before giving a nudge to rouse Cornflowers attention as he started to use his hands to communicate.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't take what they say personally. A lot of Dwarves are prickly about strangers, especially strangers that take things that don't belong to them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cornflower squinted at him for a moment before resting the bowl in her lap to sign back, hands moving slowly as she tried to remember the exact symbols to form.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't hold it personally. Dwarves are known for their craftsmanship, not social puffery. Just ask your cousin to spit </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>away </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>from my feet next time?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bofur broke out in a laughter like no other, genuinely amused by Cornflowers shenanigans as she grinned smugly up at him to prove that her demeanor was hardly fragile. The two took some time to talk a little more, mostly Bofur doing his best to sign while she ate and watched his mouth move. Though such conversations were short lived when Bofur caught her staring at his mouth far longer than what was intended for someone who was able to read lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh--is there somethin in me teeth? Ugh, it be the celery that does--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet Cornflower was reaching out, prompt with resting her hands atop his wrists to gently pull his hands down so she could see his mouth better. The shuffling of the hobbit moving closer made Bofur tense somewhat as he watched a finger gently tap over his lips to silence him for a moment. Cornflower smiled as she pulled her hand away to give a small shrug as she did her best to mumble low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like your smile," she breathed out a little too quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bofur perked up and gave a beaming grin at Cornflower's compliment, cheeks going with a little bit of color as he chuckled. "That be mighty kind of ye! But-but we should really lie down, it's late and we'll be up early to move on. Will you be alright here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cornflower took a moment to look around again, scanning the wooded areas and the clearing that they camped upon came with yet another shrug, this time more dismissive as she hunkered down upon her bed roll to pull the covers up against her shoulders. Bofur watched her move around a little, fascinated that Cornflower seemed so simple and insignificant to all of them, but seemed so hellbent to stay by their sides and assist them where she wasn't even asked. For some reason he found himself staying put by Cornflower's side, scooting a little closer to where Bofur allowed Cornflower to share warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brother, what are you doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bofur looked up to see that Bombur had drawn near while licking fingers and removing the napkin from his collar. Bombur's brows rose at the sight of Cornflower tucked near Bofur to the point where her head was resting in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I--she--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, leave her be, yeah?" Bombur mumbled low as he beckoned his brother to stand and follow him back towards the campfire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let the Hobbit lass rest!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I didn't--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bofur didn't bother, his brother was already stepping away to settle about helping Bifur unroll their packs. Bofur watched as the others were doing the same, some already tucked in under their covers and staring up at the stars or rolling over to get what little sleep they could. Part of him was reluctant to leave poor Cornflower all on her own, separated from the rest of them often made easy pickings for wolves. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if she gets cold? What if something sneaks up and plucks her away? Why the hell am I so worried for her?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought with a frown etching over his face. Bofur struggled with his own feelings, but tensed when he heard footfalls again and looked up to see Gandalf standing over him. Twinkling eyes and a warm smile didnt ease his worry, if anything it felt ominous to have such a powerful wizard looking upon him in such a way. Yet Gandalf rested a hand upon his shoulder as he looked down at Cornflower already snoring away, curled up with only her arm draped over his lap to give lazy hugs whenever she gave the occasional fidget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go rest, Bofur."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all the reassurance he needed from those words. Bofur stood as if he were tugged gently out of a trance and moved away to settle next to his kin. Gandalf watched him for some time, observing the not so subtle looks over the shoulder that only made the old wizard chuckle as he hunkered down next to Cornflower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Truly the fey folk are enchanting," he drawled sleepily as he draped a part of his cloak over the Hobbit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In those fleeting moments of quiet within the dark, all that could be heard were the heavy snores of Dwarves falling fast asleep and the occasional crackle of the firewood that brought what little warmth and peace to the Company it could provide.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>